hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Wade
Edward Wade was a mercenary of the Colombian drug cartels and a long-time friend of Dominic Osmond, owner of the Vixen Club, and Blake Dexter. History Early Life He was a member of the Colombian cartels for 10 years before befriending Dom Osmond and Blake Dexter without even getting injured, thus, becoming a henchman for Dexter himself. Blake Dexter's Contract Blake Dexter learnt of Victoria, and he assigned Wade for $35,000 and his son Lenny to kidnap her for a ransom from the Agency. After arriving at Chicago, he raided the Rosewood Orphanage in search for Victoria, slaughtering over a dozen nuns and security personnel in the process. Fortunately, most of the children were on a field trip; it is unlikely that they would have fared any better. He does not think much of Blake Dexter's son Lenny, and gives Dexter's assistant Layla the "creeps". Wade speaks in a southwestern drawl and enjoys eating chicken wings. He drives a 1950 Mercury coupe, which 47 takes after dealing with him. He captures Victoria and waits at the basement of the orphanage, awaiting 47's arrival. Depending on the player's actions, 47 kills Wade either by sneaking around Wade's men and using hot steam near a furnace to stun him and then kills him or walks into an attempted ambush and shoots and kills Wade and a number of goons in a point shooting. Gallery Absolution - Victoria - Taken by Blake Dexter.png|Wade shown carrying Victoria in the gameplay trailer. Dexter's_friend_circle_(Osmond, Dexter, Wade).png|The friendship trio of Blake Dexter, Dom Osmond and Edward Wade. Lenny_accidentally_shoots_Sister_Mary.png|Lenny accidentally shoots Sister Mary at the basement of the Rosewood Orphanage, while responding to Wade's mocking. Edward_Wade's_Car.png|Wade's car dead wade.jpg Trivia *Wade is shown to have his name tattooed on his right hand. *He likes to mock Lenny by calling him Limp dick Lenny, seen in cutscenes in the early part of the game. *He wears adult braces and is the first character in the series to do so. *Wade speaks with a strong southwestern American drawl. *In Blake Dexter's ICA File trailer, it's mentioned that Wade apparently uses wigs, hair dyes and contact lenses to change his appearance, suggesting that he has been in his line of work a long time. *In Wade's Game Over cutscene, he says that he is going to rape 47's body, judging by this and the fact that he possibly plans to rape Victoria as well suggest that he is both a necrophiliac and a bisexual. *According to a phone conversation by Dom Osmond, Wade likes smoked salmon. *Judging from the white color of the filter and the pinkish-red ring, it can be inferred that Wade enjoys Camel No. 9 cigarettes. *His appearance is somewhat similiar to David Carradine, who, before his death, was planned to voice Blake Dexter. *Wade's car appears to be a customized 1950 Mercury coupe, 47 can listen to mechanics taking about his car in "Shaving Lenny" mission, who claimed Wade is "all bark with no bite". *Wade has been mentioned by Dom Osmond on the phone after his lap dance. As well as the murder of Amber. de:Wade Category:Hitman: Absolution characters Category:Hitman: Absolution targets Category:Victims of 47 Category:Characters